The present invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications, and, more specifically, to systems which facilitate flexible telecommunications functions combined with alarm functions.
At the present state of the art, there are wired intercommunication systems used between fixed locations. There are also alarm systems which provide audible and visual indications of unauthorized entry or other emergency situations. These systems operate separately from each other and do not provide any guarantee of system integrity. For example, such systems are easily circumvented by merely cutting the telecommunications lines between the initiating location and the responding location. The separate telecommunications systems and alarm systems tend to be complex, expensive, and difficult to maintain.